Shape of You
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Roman has never been a coward, except when it came to telling the woman that he befriended that he loved her. Maybe tonight he can?


**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am back with a short one-shot for Roman because why not? I was just miffed with myself and needed to do something with my time, so I did this. I do hope that you enjoy it, even though it's short and maybe a bit rushed. No mature scenes for this one, which is odd for me these days. Keeping it T for Teen here. Weird. Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOO**

Roman was talking to Seth at a party that he'd been invited to, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Every time _she_ was around, he couldn't help but think about her and try to find her in the crowd. He tried to be subtle about it, but he knew that he had failed when he caught Seth grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, adjusting his grip on the red cup in his hand.

"You're looking for Tiffany, aren't you?" Seth teased with a knowing smirk.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Roman lied, taking a slow sip of his drink.

"Man, quit lying," Seth ordered, punching Roman on the arm. "I know how you feel about her. Every time she comes around, you get all glassy eyed and it's great to see you like that. You deserve a good woman like her. She deserves someone in her life that actually gives a damn about her." He moved in closer as someone tried to walk past. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know," Roman said, shaking his head. "I really don't, Seth. Every time I see her, I chicken out. Tiffany is beautiful and funny and everything that I want in a woman, but for some reason, I can't tell her how I feel."

Seth quirked up an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Seriously? You?"

"Yeah."

"This Big Dog is afraid to tell a girl how he feels about her?"

Roman nodded and looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed for admitting that to his best friend. He had never been a coward in his life. He was a fighter and had taken down so many tough opponents in his life. There were people that had tried to mug him and lost. But this one girl, this one person that he wanted to be with more than anything, made his heart flutter, his hands sweat, and he couldn't tell her how he felt. There had been so many opportunities, but every single time, he had taken the coward's route and managed to just be friends with Tiffany.

"Roman," Seth sighed, shaking his head. "You _have _to tell her. It's her party and maybe she needs something extra to make it special?" He smirked. "You could make it extra special for her, man."

Roman frowned. "I'm not doing that to her at a party, Seth. She's not that kind of girl."

"Yet."

"Never."

Seth's eyebrow lifted again. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"You should have seen some of the gifts that some of the Divas got her then," Seth told him with a devious smirk. "They think it's about time that she has some fun, even if it is by herself."

Roman shook his head and looked away. It figured that some of the Divas would give Tiffany some of those kinds of gifts. She had been single for most of her life and maybe there was a bit of sexual frustration building up in her. She never spoke about it with him, but he had heard something about it from others.

His dark eyes scanned the room, searching the crowd of people and he saw her standing off to the side. His heart pounded in his chest as he took in her styled white-blonde hair, her cognac brown eyes, her curvy body hidden by a loose white mini dress, and her golden wedge sandals. Tiffany had always been a bit bigger than most of the other Divas, earning some harsh teasing for it both by the public and by the others in the business, but he had never done it. Roman loved every inch of her, every soft curve and he wanted to put his hands on her, hold her closer than their normal hugs.

_She looks sad_, Roman realized, watching Tiffany grasp her wine cooler and look around the room with a frown on her plump lips. _But it's her party…Her twenty-eighth birthday party. Why should she be so sad?_

Tiffany shook her head and turned, heading out of the main room and into the kitchen. Roman watched after her for a moment before deciding that he needed to know what was going on. He looked back at Seth and excused himself. Seth gave him a knowing look and walked off to find Becky.

Roman gripped his cup and wandered into the kitchen to find Tiffany leaning against the kitchen island, staring down at her phone with her wine cooler in her other hand. She didn't look up at him as he approached, but he could hear her sniffle.

"Tiff?" he asked, moving closer.

Her cognac brown eyes rose to meet his and he saw the excess moisture in them. "Roman? What – what are you doing in here?" she asked, lowering her phone. "Shouldn't you be out there with the other party guests?"

"I could say the same about you," Roman said with a small smirk. "It's supposed to be your party." He winked. "Birthday Girl."

Tiffany laughed lightly, but the laugh didn't quite meet her eyes. "I just came in here for a breather, Roman…"

Roman saw her glance back down at her phone and moved closer to her. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Nothing."

"Tiffany."

The blonde sighed and brushed back a strand of her hair with the back of her hand. "I just…I thought that maybe people would ease up the fat ass cracks with me winning the Championship belt, but they haven't…They're just getting worse, Roman." She held her phone out to him and let him take it from her. "It's getting crazy on everything."

Roman looked down at the small screen and his brow furrowed as he scrolled through Tiffany's Twitter feed. So many people were badmouthing her and calling her horrible names just because she was bigger than other Divas in the WWE. His expression darkened as he read more and more and his hand tightened on his cup to the point that it crunched.

"Tiffany," he said, lowering the phone and glancing over at the blonde. "You shouldn't listen to this bullshit, baby girl."

"But it's kind of true," Tiffany said, wrapping an arm around her stomach. "I am bigger than most of the other Divas. And it hurts, Roman."

"Don't listen to them," Roman repeated, setting the phone aside with his cup. He turned to face her and put his hand on her arm. "They're just hateful cowards, hiding behind screennames that don't matter. _They _don't matter, Tiffany. You don't have to read their comments or take them for anything. Just brush it off and walk with your head held high, knowing that you got something that they don't."

"But they do it too," Tiffany pointed out, gesturing towards the distant room outside the kitchen. "Some of the others in the business crack jokes about me, Roman. And at first, I could take it, but it hurts now. It's the same thing over and over again and I can't take it anymore." She looked towards her fridge, but didn't really seem to see it. "I might go on a diet or something."

"No," Roman said, stepping in front of her and putting his arms around her. "No, you don't have to do that. Not for them. Not for anyone. You don't have to please anyone but yourself, baby girl. Just you and only you."

"But I'm not happy," Tiffany whispered against his chest, sliding her hands against his shirt. "Roman, I'm tired of the teasing and not really fitting in…I just want to be accepted and I want to be like them."

Roman shook his head and looked down at her. "Tiffany, I don't want you to be like them. I've never wanted you to be anything but yourself. You're perfect the way that you are. You're beautiful, baby girl."

Tiffany frowned up at him. "Roman, don't say that. Please don't lie to me like that just to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Right." She pushed against him, trying to get away. "You've been my friend for five freaking years and you think that I'm so beautiful now…Roman, I'm not. I'm fat. I'm big and –"

Roman bent his head and captured her lips with his, kissing her fiercely just to shut her up, to end those horrible lies about herself. Tiffany's lips moved against his within seconds and Roman threaded his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss as he pressed her back against the kitchen island. Tiffany let out a small sound and broke the kiss, looking up at him with uncertainty in her cognac eyes.

"Roman?" she asked, capturing her bottom lip in her teeth.

"Baby girl, I guess there's no other way to tell you this now," Roman said, cupping her face between his hands and smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks. "I love you and I have loved you for a very long time. I just haven't been able to tell you because I'm a coward."

"You're not a coward," Tiffany whispered, staring up at him.

"When it comes to admitting my feelings to you, about you, I'm am," Roman told her with a small smile. "But I can't do it anymore. I can't run away from those feelings. Not when you need me at your side." His eyes narrowed as he heard her phone ping with another sign of someone hitting her up with a message. "I am not letting someone mess with your head again, baby girl. We're in this together. Because you're beautiful. Gorgeous, perfect, sexy…"

Tiffany laughed and put her hand against his lips, silencing him. "Enough! Please, Roman, just stop with the compliments. I get it, you like me."

Roman shook his head and pried her hand off of his mouth. "I _love_ you, Tiffany. And I mean it."

Tiffany sighed and looked up at him, looking like she was thinking about something. Roman rested his forehead against hers and stared her in the eye. Tiffany rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out rather childishly, but Roman didn't mind. He stuck his tongue out at her and touched the tip against hers. Tiffany laughed again and quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth, looking embarrassed. Roman pressed another kiss to her lips and then another before she responded with her own.

Roman pulled her against him and kissed her slowly, tenderly. Tiffany slid her hands along his chest, over his broad shoulders, her fingertips flirting with the back of his neck. Roman smirked against her lips and lifted her up slightly, tightening his grip around her middle.

"Roman!" she squeaked against his lips.

"Baby girl," Roman murmured, kissing her softly.

"Mm…" Tiffany purred, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling back. "We really should get back to the party."

Roman put a pout on his lips and Tiffany shook her head, looking away from him.

"Don't you give me that look," she ordered, keeping her gaze turned away from him. "I am not staying in here with you when I have a party to get back to. It's rude for me – the birthday girl – to stay in the kitchen with the Big Dog while my party guests loiter in the main room. Uh-uh. No, I'm not falling for those puppy dog eyes this time, Roman."

The Superstar squeezed her around the middle again before setting her down. "Fine, Tiff, but just so as we're clear on this…you and me, once everyone else is gone, we're doing something together."

"We are?" Tiffany asked, picking up her wine cooler.

"We are," Roman said with a grin. "How does dancing sound?"

"I don't know," Tiffany muttered, casting a look away from him. "Me dancing?"

"Yes, you dancing. And this time, it's going to be with me," Roman said, starting to sway with her as if there was already music playing for them. "I'm going to take you to a nice little night club and I'll twirl you around in my arms, hold you close, baby girl…make your night end on a good note."

"Roman…" Tiffany sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder for a moment. "You really want to go dancing with me?"

Roman hummed in affirmation, still swaying gently with the curvy Diva. Tiffany tapped her fingers against his arm and nodded.

"Okay, we can go dancing for a bit," Tiffany said, pulling her head back up to look him in the eyes. "But just for a bit. I want to come back here and deal with the mess that everyone is leaving behind for me…"

"I'll help," Roman offered.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, baby girl." He smirked. "It'll just give me a reason to steal a few more kisses from you when no one's around."

Tiffany pushed him back and danced away. "You are way too into this kissing thing now, Mister."

"What do you expect now that you're my girl, Tiff?" Roman asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched her back towards the main room.

"Did I say that I was?" Tiffany shot back, giving him a playful smirk.

"Tiffany," Roman growled gently, moving towards her.

Tiffany spun on her heel and darted back into the main room with him chasing after her. She laughed and moved into the crowd, slipping through it with ease despite her size. Roman slowed down and watched her over the heads of their coworkers, seeing her reappear next to the gift table. Tiffany turned around and looked at him, placing a hand against her chest as she caught her breath.

"Ha!" she mouthed at him with a smile on her lips.

Roman shook his head with a grin and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Later," he mouthed back at her.

"Present time, girly," Becky declared, wrapping her arm around Tiffany and earning the attention of most of the gathered. "Come on, let's get your presents opened. All the goodies."

Roman glanced away from Tiffany when he felt someone sidle up to him and he saw that Seth was standing next to him once more. Seth tilted his beer to his lips and watched Tiffany open her first present before speaking.

"Everything all right with Tiffany?" Seth asked, looking over at Roman.

"Yeah, some people were just harassing her on her Twitter," Roman told his best friend.

"Again?" Seth rolled his eyes. "It was about her weight, wasn't it?" He cursed when Roman nodded. "Man, if I could find all of those bastards that thought that Tiffany was fat, I'd round them up and beat their asses with a steel chair. She's curvy and that's all right." Seth shook his head. "Damn idiots thinking that there's a problem with a curvy chick in the WWE."

"I know," Roman said, looking back at Tiffany as she began tearing into more presents. "Tiffany's pretty damn perfect."

"And she's all yours," Seth guessed, earning a look from Roman. "What? I saw the way that you two were acting when you came out of that kitchen. It's more than the goofing off you two normally do when you get friendly." Seth punched Roman on the shoulder. "Good for you, Roman. She deserves you, you deserve her. Everything works out in the end." He shifted his grip on his bottle. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

Roman smirked and looked away from his best friend, choosing not to answer the question. He knew that he didn't need to. Seth chuckled and looked back at the birthday girl as she continued to open presents, who got embarrassed and shocked when she opened some of the presents that some of her coworkers had gotten her. Tiffany's eyes met Roman's and he gave her a wink, knowing that he was going to be there for her whenever she needed him because he was the Big Dog and she was the woman that he loved.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Very, very short and very rushed, I think, but I am in a weird state right now. I hope you don't mind that. I hope that you liked it or hated it enough to leave a review. Thank you all and have a lovely night! -Scarlet**


End file.
